In recent years, unmanned movable body, including aircrafts (such as fixed-wing aircrafts, rotary wing aircrafts including helicopters), motor vehicles, submarines or ships, and satellites, space stations, or spaceships find many areas of applications, such as in surveillance, search and rescue and other fields. The operation of these movable bodies usually can be achieved by users through remote control apparatuses. A remote control apparatus usually uses two sets of joysticks or control rods to control aircraft movement in four dimensions, namely forward and backward, left and right, up and down, and orientation, respectively. Usually, the joystick or control rod for controlling the three dimensions of forward and backward, left and right, and orientation can, through its internal self-homing structure, return to the middle position by itself. The joystick or control rod controlling up and down motions cannot return on its own to its middle position.